Brian's Party 2: Rise Of The Party Crashers
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: Brian throws another party and Meg wants to join, but after Brian refuses to let her join, Meg rounds up a group of teens and kids to crash Brian's party! Will Brian's party be ruined by Meg? (Also this fan-fiction features cartoon characters that aren't from Family Guy, so deal with it!)
1. Chapter 1

``Okay, Brian, try not to trash the house while we are gone'', Lois said. ``Don't worry, Lois. I'll keep my party under control this time'', Brian said with a wink. Lois smiled. ``Come on, Lois! I don't want to miss that new musical movie with Ariana Grande, Usher, Justin Timberlake, and many other singers'', Peter said. ``For the last time, Peter, the movie's called Musical Madness! There's no need to give a lazy description of the movie!'', Lois said, feeling irritated.

``Seriously, Lois? Do you always have to make a fuss about every little thing that I say?''

``Let's just go before we miss the movie! Remember what I said, Brian''.

``Lois, you can trust me. Once you and Peter get back, this place will be spotless'', Brian said.

After Peter and Lois leave, Brian began to put up the decorations. Stewie came downstairs and noticed Brian putting up decorations. ``Throwing another party I see. Mind if I help?'', Stewie insisted. ``Not at all'', Brian said, with smile. Stewie helped Brian put up the streamers and the balloons. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. ``That's very odd. I haven't my friends yet'', Brian said. ``They're probably coming early'', Stewie said.

Brian opened the door and he was shocked to see the unexpected visitor. The unexpected visitor was no other than... Meg! ``Hey, Brian'', Meg said. Brian quickly slammed the door and began to hyperventilate. ``What? What's wrong? Is Mandy at the door? If so, tell her that we can plan to rule the world next Friday'', Stewie said.

`` Meg's here!''

``WHAT?! Why is she here?!''

``I don't know! I'm going to ask her''.

Brian opened the door again and asked Meg, ``What are doing here?''

``Well, my friend's slumber party was cancelled due to the case of the flu. So, I had to go home. Are you going to let me in?''

Brian sighed deeply and said, ``Listen, Meg, I'm throwing a party and...''

``A party? Can I join the party?!'', Meg asked, with excitement.

``Let me finish! I'm throwing a party and lots of cool cartoon characters are coming over and well,...you're not...that...cool...or beloved''.

Meg sighed sadly and said, ``Nothing surprises me anymore''. Meg sadly walked off. Brian felt kinda bad watching Meg walking away.

Brian walked back in the house and continued to set up the decorations. A few minutes later, Brian and Stewie finished the decorations and began to call all of their friends. ``Okay, I called all of our friends and the deejay. I hope this party is going to be bigger and better than the last party'', Stewie said. ``Stewie, you can guarantee this party will be bigger and better'', Brian said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Meg was at the Pub For Kids and Adolescents. ``Give a root beer'', Meg said, in a melancholy tone. Bart Simpson was the bartender and said to Meg, ``Sure thing''. Bart gave Meg the glass of root beer and asked, ``So, what brings you here on this Friday night?''

``Brian's throwing a party and as usual, I'm an outcast'', Meg said. Sitting right next to Meg was Hello Kitty and she said, ``I feel ya, sister''.

``What do you mean?''

``I wasn't invited to Brian's party either. He said that my innocent and kind spirit might ruin the party vibe. THAT MAKES NO SENSE! I swear, I will get revenge on Brian Griffin!''

``Whatcha gonna do, hug him to death?'', Bart teased. ``Oh, har har! No! I'm going to rip his tongue off, snap his neck, and personally behead him!'', Hello Kitty said.

Bart and Meg stared at Hello Kitty. ``What?'', Hello Kitty asked. ``Damn, Kitty. I never you had a dark side. I don't think you should kill Brian. After all, it is just a party'', Bart said. Hello Kitty sighed and said, ``I guess you're right, but we still have to get back at Brian! This is just unfair! Meg, don't you think it was unfair of Brian to not let you join his party?''

``Well, yeah. You know what? I'm sick and tired of people mistreating me and pushing me around! Brian didn't let me in, because he said that I'm not cool and no one likes me! Well, after tonight, that's all going to change!''

``What are you going to do, Meg?'', Bart asked.

``I'm going to ruin Brian's party!''

``WHAT?! You're going ruin Brian's party?! That sounds despicable and sinful. May I join?'', Hello Kitty asked with a devious smile.

``Count me in!'', Bart said, gleefully. ``Matter of fact, gather up all of the teens and kids! We have a party to crash!'', Meg said, with a sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Griffins' house, every cartoon character were having a blast at Brian's party. Everyone was dancing, eating, drinking, and doing some fun activities. Mickey Mouse was yet again the deejay and he was playing Can't Get Enough by Becky G and Pitbull. ``Great party, Brian'', Garfield said, dancing. ``Thanks'', Brian said. ``Thanks again for allowing us to drink beer this time!'', Homer said gleefully, with two bottles of Duff beer in his hands. ``No problem'', Brian said, smiling. ``Brian, this is one heck of a party. Oh, look! Woody Woodpecker is about drink a whole gallon of beer. I gotta put this on YouTube'', Stewie said, pulling out his phone.

Brian felt happy that everyone was having fun, but he still had the feeling of guilt. The image of Meg's sad face couldn't escape his mind. ``Poor Meg. The only thing she wanted to do was to join my party and I rejected her'', Brian said in his mind, feeling bad. Then, Felix the Cat come from behind Brian and said, ``Hey, buddy. Why aren't you partying like the rest of us? After all, this is your party''.

``Meg only wanted to join the party, but I rejected her. No one treats her with kindness in this family. No one in the town even likes Meg. She only wanted to feel accepted and be apart of my party. I feel like a load of crap!'', Brian said. Felix chuckled and said, ``Don't be silly, Brian. Meg's been through worst things. I'm sure she's going to get over it''. Brian sighed and said, ``Okay, If you say so''.

Meanwhile back at the Pub for Kids and Adolescences, All of the kids and teens were chanting. ``Attention, my fellow teens and kids! Tonight will be our night to rise and take what's ours!'', Meg said. ``YEAH!'', the kids and teens chanted. ``Are you guys sick and tired of adults bossing us around?!'', Meg asked. ``Actually, adults don't boss me around. So...'', Dora said. ``Dora, you have bad parents, so you don't count'', Bart said. ``Adults don't boss me around either. When it comes to me, it's in vice versa'', Mandy said.

Meg facepalmed herself and asked, ``Okay, excluding Dora and Mandy, isn't everybody sick and tired of adults bossing us around?''

``YEAH!'', the kids and teens cheered.

``Yay! Those stupid adults will feel our wrath'', Caillou said. ``Sorry, Caillou, you can't come with us'', Meg said. ``What? Why not?'', Caillou whined.

``Hmmm...how do put this in a way...where your feelings won't get hurt''.

``No one likes you!'', Hello Kitty said.

``You make my brain shrink!'', Dexter said.

``Your voice is more annoying than mine!'', Scrappy Doo said.

Meg facepalmed herself and said sarcastically, ``Thanks a lot, guys''. Caillou's eyes began to water and his lips began to quiver. ``Oh, no! Please don't cry!'', Bart begged.

Then, Caillou yelled out a big cry! ``WHAAAAAAA!'' Everyone covered their ears. ``Ah! My ears! Quick, someone, anyone, shut him up!'', Meg screamed.

``With pleasure'', Mandy said, picking up a bat from off the ground. Mandy grabbed the bat and knocked Caillou out. Everyone grew silent. ``Well, that was easy'', Mandy said. ``Is he...still alive?'', Meg asked. ``Who cares? Get back to what you were saying about your revenge on Brian'', Mandy said.

``Right. As I was saying, adults have bossed us around for far too long and since there are mostly adults at Brian's party, I think it's time for the youth to crash Brian's dumb party and call it our own!'', Meg said.

``YEAH!'', the teens and kids cheered.

``Then, come along with me! Tonight is the night of the youth! Tonight, we make our own rules! Tonight, WE WILL RISE!'', Meg said, feeling confident.

``WOO HOO! YEAH!'', the kids and teens cheered.

``Now, let's march to my house and crash Brian's party!''

``YAY! MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG!'', the audience of teens and kids chanted, as they marched away from the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Griffins' house, all the toons were going wild and having fun, except for Brian, still feeling guilty. ``Come on, Brian! You're still thinking about Meg?!", Stewie asked. ``I just feel bad for not letting Meg be apart of my party'', Brian said. ``Wow, for a dog, you're acting like a pus...'', Stewie said, before getting interrupted by Felix the Cat. ``Hey, guys, we going to do some karaoke! Wanna join?'', Felix The Cat asked. ``Oh, I love karaoke!'', Stewie said, gleefully.

Brian sighed deeply. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Brian quickly ran to the kitchen to see what's going on. When Brian got in the kitchen, he began to cough as green smoke filled the air. When the green smoke cleared, Bart, Mandy and several other kids barged in and tackled Brian. Brian struggled trying to get the kids off of him. ``What the hell?! Get off of me!'', Brian demanded. ``Shut it, dog!'', Mandy said. Suddenly, Mandy punched Brian so hard that Brian fell unconscious.

A few minutes later, Brain woke up tied up in a chair. Brian struggled to get out of the chair. Then, Meg walked in the kitchen and said, ``Don't even try it, Brian''.

``Meg, what's going on?'', Brian asked.

Meg slapped Brian and said, ``You know damn well what's going on! My revenge on you!''

Brian sighed and said, ``Listen, Meg, I'm sorry that I didn't let you join my party. It's just that... you're not really likable around people''.

``Well, Brian, it's time for me to prove you wrong! You're going to sit here and watch as me and my friends party like there's no tomorrow!''

``Alright, Meg, I tied up all the toons in the basement like you told me to. Now where's Rupert?!'' ``Stewie, you're helping her?!'', Brian asked.

``I'm sorry, Brian, but she hid Rupert in a very difficult place in the house and she'll tell me where he is if I helped her out''.

``Great job, Stewie! Rupert's in the trashcan!'', Meg said.

Stewie gasped, pulled out a gun, and said, ``You b***h!'' Before Stewie could pull the trigger, Mandy knocked Stewie out with a brick. ``Thanks, Mandy'', Meg said. ``No prob'', Mandy said. ``Listen, Meg, I said I'm sorry! Now, stop being a b***h and untie me!'', Brian said, getting angry. Meg slapped Brian. ``DON'T TALK YOUR QUEEN THAT WAY!'', Meg yelled. ``Queen?'', Brian asked. ``That's right, Brian! I'm the queen of this party now! The other kids even made me a cute crown'', Meg said. 

Meg showed Brian her crown. It's was pink and bedazzled. ``Oh, that is a pretty cute crown'', Brian said. ``I know right? Mabel made it'', Meg added. ``Meg, you sound crazy! What you're doing is crazy!'', Brian exclaimed. Meg slapped Brian again. Then, she called in Bart to come into the kitchen. ``Bart, give me your sock'', Meg said, with a devious smile on her face. Brian was extremely unsure what Meg was about to do. Bart took off his sock and gave it to Meg. Suddenly, Meg shoved the sock into Brian. Brian's face grew green in disgust. He gave out a muffled yell in disgust. 

``Suck on that, Brian!'', Meg said, smiling. Bart chuckled and said, ``Gross! I haven't clean that sock in two weeks!'' Brian's face grew greener. ``Come, my queen, we have a party to start'', Bart said. ``On my way!'', Meg said. Meg turned to Brian and winked. Brian continued to struggle as Meg went in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

``Alright, who's ready to party?!'', Meg asked the crowd. The kids and teens cheered. ``I said, WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!'', Meg yelled with excitement. The crowd of kids and teens cheered even louder. ``That's right! Deejay, spin that s**t!'', Meg demanded. The deejay was Uncle Grandpa and he played Where Them Girls At by David Guetta featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj. Everyone started to dance and do crazy activities.

``I'm confused. Uncle Grandpa isn't a kid or a teenager'', Charlie Brown said. ``He's a kid at heart. Plus, I plan on having some wild fun with him tonight in my bed. If you know what I mean.'', Meg wink.

``No, I don't know what you mean'', Charlie Brown said.

Meg chuckled softly and said, ``Stay young, Charlie Brown.

``Does anyone want any S'maffles?'', Chowder said. ``S'maffles?'', Gumball asked. ``They're s'more- flavored waffles! Come on, Gumball, it was pretty obvious!'', Blossom said.

``I'll have one!'', Mabel Pines said.

``Me too!'', Ron Stoppable said.

``ME THREE!'', Star Butterfly said.

Meg walked over to Chowder and asked, ``Chowder, what you think you're doing?'' ``Just sharing some S'maffles'', Chowder said.

``Chowder, you don't share S'maffles like that! You need to make it rain!''

``Make it rain? I can't do that! That's impossible!''

``Not literally, Chowder. Look, just watch''.

Meg took the S'maffles out Chowder's hands and begins to throw the S'maffles freely!, as if she was throwing money in a strip club. Everyone began grabbing the S'maffles and shoving it in their mouths! ``That's how it's done!'', Meg said. ``Ooh, cool!'', Chowder said. Chowder began to throw the S'maffles, while laughing hysterically.

``Dang, Meg, this party is off the chain!'', Penny Proud said, dancing. ``Yes, yes, I know. I'm awesome'', Meg said, in a boasting tone. Suddenly, the sound of vomiting came from the kitchen.

``Hey, I just heard someone threw up!'', Dipper Pines said.

``Seems like someone can't handle their alcohol'', Ferb quipped.

Phineas facepalmed himself, sighed, and said, ``Ferb, for the last time,...we're from a Disney cartoon. Please stop trying to sound like an adult. Just...just stay quiet for the rest of the night''. Ferb frowned.

``Vamonos, everyone! Get your phones and let's go see who threw up!'', Dora the Explorer said. Everyone agreed with Dora and took out their phones.

Everyone went in the kitchen and saw that Brian threw up the dirty sock out of his mouth. Brian was coughing and panting out of disgust. All the kids and teens began to take photos and record Brian. ``You kids should be ashamed of yourselves!'', Brian said. Bart slapped Brian and said,``Shut up, you dumb dog!'' Meg came in the kitchen and the kid and teens stood back as she walked by. ``Meg, please stop this madness'', Brian said. Meg begins to laugh and said, ``Silly Brian. The madness has just begun! Tape his mouth!''

Bart grabbed the duct tape and taped Brian's mouth. Brian muffled angrily, while he struggled to get out of the chair. ``Mandy, put the pooch to sleep'', Meg said, with a devious smile. ``This night just keeps getting better and better'', Mandy said. Mandy then shot a tranquilizer dart at Brian's forehead. Brian groaned and slowly fell asleep. ``Kim Possible, Steven Universe, take the pooch to the basement! Kim and Steven felt unsure about putting Brian in the basement.

``Meg, don't cha think is getting a bit out of hand?'', Kim asked. ``What do you mean?'', Meg asked. ``This is kinda getting out of hand. I know you want revenge, but treating Brian like this...cruel'', Steven said. Meg laughed and said, ``Silly Steven. You see, when you seek vengeance on someone, you honestly don't care if what you're doing is cruel or not. You care about making that the person who harmed you is PUNISHED! Plus, I'm not telling you burn Brian alive or do anything brutal, even though that would be fun to do. But anyways, I'm just telling you guys to put him the basement''.

``But still, it feels... wrong'', Steven said. ``You dare disobey your queen! If you guys are not with me, THEN YOU'RE AGAINST ME! Dash, tie up those traitors!'', Meg demanded.

Dash quickly grabbed some rope and tied up Kim and Steven together. Kim and Steven struggled to get out the rope. ``Kim!'', Ron yelled. ``Steven!'', Connie yelled. ``Untie Kim and no one gets hurt'', Ron said, ready to fight . ``Same here with Steven!'', Connie said. Meg sighed and said, ``Dash...'' Dash then quickly tied Ron and Connie together. ``Wow, you guys are slow! Where did you guys come from, Turtlesville?'', Dash quipped. ``Okay, we get it, Dash! You have super-fast speed. No need to shove it in our faces!'', Ron said. Dash scoffed and said, ``Jealous''.

``You won't get away with this, Meg!'', Kim said. ``Yeah, this revenge party will soon come to an end!'', Steven said. ``Ha! I doubt that. Dash, place Brian and those traitors in the basement!'', Meg demanded. ``Aye-aye, Captain!'', Dash said. Dash quickly put Brian and the traitors in the basement. ``Wow, Dash, you're so fast! Chowder said, with excitement. ``Yeah, I know. That's what makes me awesome'', Dash said, with a wink.

``Alright, folks! Now since the party poopers are out of the way, LET'S CONTINUE THE PARTY!'', Meg said. Everyone cheered and walked back in the living room, chanting, ``MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG!''


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the hiatus, my fellow readers. I've been busy with other things. Please forgive me! But anyways, Here's Chapter 5!  
**

``Well, this sucks!'', Kim said. ``Sorry that we crashed your party, Brian'', Steven said. ``Yeah, we never knew Meg would go this far'', Connie said. Brian then looked around in the basement and say everyone tied up.

``Brian, this isn't exactly the way I wanted to spend my Saturday night!'', Garfield said with a frown.

``Yeah, you could have let Meg join the party! After all, she is part of your family'', Felix the Cat said.

``But no! You just had to care about you're personal image, didn't ya'', Yogi Bear said.

``You make me sick!'', Fred Flintstone shouted in disgust.

``For shame!'', Woody Woodpecker said.

Everyone started to jeer at Brian. Brian's eyes were filled with disappointment and guilt. ``Hey, lay off, guys! Stop being so hard on Brian!'', Stewie said. ``Awww, it's so sweet how you care for Brian, Stewie'', Kim said. ``What?! No! I'm not trying to be sweet! I want a chance to be hard on Brian! Can't let you guys have all the fun'', Stewie explained. Stewie then began to jeer at Brian. ``You two-faced, stubborn jacka**. You're nothing an egotistical mutt who isn't good at anything, except for drinking toilet water!'', Stewie jeered. Everyone gasped. ``Nevermind'', Kim said.

Meanwhile back upstairs, all the kids and adolescents were partying and having a good time by playing silly games., dancing to music, and doing stupid dares.``Meg, this has to be the best party I have ever been to!'', Star Butterfly said. ``Oh, stop it'', Meg blushed, ``I haven't even gotten to the best part''. Star gasped and asked with excitement,``BEST PART?!'' Suddenly, there was a knock at door. ``I wonder who that could be'', Meg said with a quirky smile. Meg then walks proudly towards the door and she opened the door and shouted ``Hey,look everyone, the musical guests are here!'' It was Chip Skylark, Sev'ral Timez, and Marceline The Vampire Queen! Everyone ran towards the door and screamed with joy.

``Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! This party just became SO MUCH BETTER!'', Mabel said.

``The happiness that I'm feeling right now is SO INTENSE!'', Hello Kitty screamed.

``But that's not all'', Meg winked. Behind the singers were famous YouTubers, Logan Paul, Superwoman, PewDiePie, Liza Koshy, Markiplier, and the Nostalgia Critic! The party crowd went wild. Hello Kitty fainted. Dexter squealed like a fan-girl. Dipper and Mabel began to picnh each other to see if they were dreaming. Truly, everyone went crazy.``Meg, how did you get these singers and these famous YouTubers over here?!'', Bart asked. ``I just texted them, saying that they're invited to the party of a lifetime!'', Meg explained.

``How did they get here so fast?'', Mandy asked. ``Well, coincidentally, VidCon is in Quahog this year and it's right around the corner from my house, so...'', Meg said. ``What about the singers?'', Bart asked.

``Are you guys just going to stand and ask my questions or are you going to have the BEST NIGHT EVER?!'', Meg asked. Bart and Mandy looked at each other. ``Come everyone! To the backyard! It'll be more space there!'', Mandy said. Everyone scattered outside along with the singers and the YouTubers. Meg stayed in the house and walked in the living room. Red cups on the floor. Spilled food everyone. Candy stuck to the wall. It was indeed a complete mess! ``Hey, where did everyone go?'', Uncle Grandpa asked. ``They went in the backyard for music entertainment and comedy from famous YouTubers'' Meg said. Uncle Grandpa frowned. ``But I'm good with music entertainment. I'm the deejay for goodness sake! And I'm great at comedy! Have you seen my show?'', Uncle Grandpa asked.

``Yes, I have and you're jokes aren't that good,...but I'm not here to laugh at jokes'', Meg said. ``What do you mean?'', Uncle Grandpa asked. Suddenly, Meg grabbed Uncle Grandpa's crotch and pushed him against the wall. ``I'm here...to get wild!'', Meg said with a lustful grin. ``WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Hold the phone! You're way too young to be finding me attractive! Besides, I'm your Uncle Grandpa and dating your family members is gross'', Uncle Grandpa.``I still don't get the biological sense of that. It hurts my brain thinking about it. But, let's stop talking about that and let's talk about you and me...alone...in the bed...naked!'', Meg said, twisting Uncle Grandpa's mustache.

Uncle Grandpa smacked Meg's arm, pushed her off him,and said, ``Stop it, kid! You're making this fan-fiction uncomfortable for the readers! No wonder Brian didn't want to invite you to his party. You're insane in the membrane!'' Uncle Grandpa walked over to pack up his music equipment. Meg felt heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Uncle Grandpa would say something like that. Then, she yelled, ``HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR QUEEN LIKE THIS?!" Uncle Grandpa turned around and said, ``Seriously, kid, you need to see a therapist. Go fall in love with someone your own age. Also, I'm starting to see why people don't like you. You're just...weird. And that's really saying something, coming from me, UNCLE GRANDPA! I'm like the weirdest person on Earth!''

Suddenly Uncle Grandpa's RV crashed through the house, which made Meg scream. ``Welp, that's my ride. See ya later, weirdo!'', Uncle Grandpa said. Uncle Grandpa got inside his RV and drove away, leaving a giant hole in Meg's house. Meg began to sniffle and cry loudly. ``What's wrong with me?!'', Meg screamed. Meg sighed. She began to understand why Brian didn't want to invite her to the party in the first place. Meg then took a knife from the kitchen and went down in the basement.

Down in the basement, Stewie was still jeering Brian. ``You're a worthless writer and you do everyone a favor and go jump off a cliff!'', Stewie said. ``Damn, Stewie! Calm down!'', Fred Flintstone said. ``Yeah, cut the dog some slack!'', Ron said. Stewie scoffed and said, ``Oh, please! You guys are just jealous that I'm doing a better job at this''. But then, Stewie whispered to Brian saying, ``Please don't take anything I said personally, alright? Deep down, I still love you''. Brian rolled his eyes.

Meg went down in the basement with the knife in hand, scaring everyone down there! ``Oh, no! She's going to kill us!'', Spongebob shrieked. ``Well, guess this is it, fellas!'', Mickey said. ``DO YOUR WORST, YOU PSYCHOTIC B***H!'', Stewie screamed. Suddenly, Meg cut everyone's rope off with the knife ``Wait, you're letting us go?'', Steven asked. ``Yes'', Meg said softly. She then took the tape off of Brian's mouth. ``Meg, what's happening? Are you forfeiting'', Brian asked. ``Somewhat like that. You were right, Brian. You were right for not inviting me in. I'm nothing, but a loser! A freak! A weirdo!'', Meg said, with tears in her eyes. Everyone, including Brian, felt sad for Meg.

Meg wiped her tears and said, ``Everyone's in the backyard, listening to Chip Skylark, Ser'val Timez, Markiplier, and many other famous people. If wanna join, go ahead. I honestly don't care anymore. Meg then sadly walked upstairs.

``Poor Meg'', Kim said. ``Who cares about Meg?! Let's go in the backyard to see Markiplier!'', Stewie said. Stewie and the other toons scattered upstairs. Before Brian could go upstairs, Kim Possible stopped him and said, ``Hey, you might wanna talk to Meg for a sec. It seems like she's going through a hard time''. ``Don't worry about it, Kim, because that's exactly what I'm going to do'', Brian said.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

Meg was crying in the kitchen, drinking some cider. Brian walked up towards Meg and asked, ``Hey, Meg, you alright?''

``I'm a mess, Brian! It was stupid of me to honestly think that Uncle Grandpa would have sex with me!''

``Yeah, that sounds pretty wrong''.

``I should've done it with Johnny Bravo''.

``What?! No, Meg! Listen, you're just a teenage girl. A girl like you dating a grown man is so wrong on so many levels''.

``Well, if I'm just a teenage girl, then why do I constantly get bullied and abused by everyone in this town?! How come no one in this family gives a crap about me?! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME?!''

``Well, your friends like you''.

``Those guys aren't my friends. I think the reason they joined me to sabotage your party was because they had nothing else better to do.''

``Well, I honestly don't know why people hate you. I mean, I don't hate you. I should've let you in my party, but I was afraid that I would be embarrassed by you, which was wrong. I let my pride get in the way from inviting you. I'm sorry, Meg''.

``No, I'm sorry, Brian. I kinda overreacted' with the whole plan of sabotaging your party. I also can be extremely weird sometimes''.

``True that, but that doesn't mean you have to constantly abused for it. I think you're a nice, sweet teenage girl who deserves a chance of appreciation and happiness. Also, I personally think that's just Peter's genes kicking in when you do does weird things''.

``Wow, thanks, Brian''.

Brian and Meg then hugged and went outside in the backyard to enjoy the party with everyone else. The next morning, the backyard was a complete total mess, along with the inside of the house. Trash and food on the grass. Graffiti on the house. A few toons were still at the party, snoozing on the grass, while the rest of the other toons had gone home. Brian woke up and said, ``What a night''. He then looked around and saw the mess. ``Man, look at this place! It's so filthy!'', Brian said in his mind. Suddenly, Brian heard a car driving into the driveway and his heart skipped a beat. It was Peter and Lois! ``Oh, crap! Peter and Lois are here! I gotta wake up Meg!'', Brian said in his mind. Brian started to shake Meg's body. ``Meg, wake up!'', Brian said. Meg slowly woke up and said, ``Oh, hey, Brain. Man, that one crazy night.'' ``Listen, Meg, Peter and Lois are here and we gotta clean up fast!'', Brian exclaimed. But then he heard Lois screaming, ``WHAT THE HELL?!'' Brian gulped. ``Oh, crap! We're busted'', Meg said. Peter and Lois then came outside in the backyard. ``WHO THREW A PARTY?!'', Lois screamed. ``AND DIDN'T INVITE US?!'', Peter screamed.

``Not this time, Peter''.

``Really? Are you're not pissed about not being invite?''.

``Peter, we spent all night fighting bad guys, escaping from exploding buildings, and wrestling crocodiles! I... am tired!''

``Told ya we should have gone home after the movie, but no; you decided to feed that kitten''.

``But it was so cute!''

``And secretly an assassin! Mortal of the story: Never trust kittens!''

``Hey, fellas! Seemed like you guys one heck of a night'', Brian said with a chuckle. ``Well, by the looks of this place, it looks like you had one too!'', Lois said. Brian began to frown. ``You clearly said that you weren't going to make a mess, but yet the whole entire backyard and the house is a mess!'', Lois said. ``Yeah, Brian, you should be ashamed of yourself'', Peter said. Suddenly, Meg yelled out, ``It wasn't Brian's fault! It's mine! I was the one who threw the party''. Brian looked at Meg and smiled. ``Awww, Meg, that's so humble of you to stand up for Brian'', Lois said. ``But, we know you're lying. I mean, came on! You? Having a party?'', Peter chortled, ``Puh-lease! No one would ever go to your party''. Meg frowned and said, ``Well, screw you, dad, cuz guess what? This was actually and partially my party! Yeah! That's right! I sabotaged Brian's party, so if you wanna bust Brian, you can me too!''

Peter, Lois, and Brian were speechless. Meg spoke up for herself after being ridiculed. ``Well, in that case, you're grounded for a month!, Meg.'', Lois said. ``And Brian, no alcohol, TV, or playboy magazines for a month!'', Peter said. ``Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!'', Lois said. ``Same here!'', Peter said. The couple went inside and walked upstairs to snooze in.

``Wow, Meg, that was brave of you to defend me like that. Thank you''.

``No prob, bob!''

``It's Brian''.

The two began to laugh gleefully and started pick up the trash. ``Well, Mom and Dad weren't lying. Last night was one heck of a night'', Meg said with smile. Brian smiled back at Meg and continued to pick up trash off the grass.


End file.
